


Seconda occasione

by AkaneMikael



Series: Voltare pagina [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Gonzalo torna alla Juve e inizialmente non sa che farà, quando gli viene detto che rimarrà, capisce che sarà a discapito di Paulo e per non influenzarlo nella sua scelta, che vuole che pensi alla sua carriera, lo tiene a distanza. Ma Paulo non è uno che si piega al volere altrui, non l'ha mai fatto.





	Seconda occasione

**Author's Note:**

> di getto, dopo aver realizzato che sia Gonzalo che Paulo rimanevano alla Juve nonostante le mille ragioni per entrambi di andarsene, ho scritto questa fic. Non aspettavo altro che il mercato si chiudesse, non ci volevo credere che per una volta il mercato non ha separato le coppie più belle. Anche Dries e Lorenzo sono rimasti insieme, Karim si è riunito sia a James che a Zizou ed a me mancherebbe solo che Riky andasse a vivere a Torino da Cris per qualche bellissima ragione. Comunque deliri a parte, ecco qua la fic della reunion. So che qualcuno l’aspettava, la dedico a chi me l’ha chiesta! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

LA SECONDA OCCASIONE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ad813e5ee6911a654135d99d335e0eab/tumblr_pxff73DBaa1rmdmxco1_1280.pnj)

  
La porta sbatté violentemente per poi tornare a sbattere di nuovo, chiudendosi.  
Gonzalo saltò sul posto per poi girarsi in tempo per vedere il piccolo uragano arrivargli davanti e spingerlo come se fosse un uomo grande e grosso.  
Paulo era furioso, ma non aveva dubbi su questo.  
Gonzalo decise di non reagire e guardandolo stranito rimase senza parole.  
\- Che... che c’è? - Chiese sapendo benissimo la risposta.  
\- Lo sai bene cosa c’è! - Esclamò infatti Paulo. - Da quando sei arrivato non hai detto mezza parola, sembra che ce l’hai con me! Sei tu che sei tornato, ho sentito che rimarrai perché sia il mister che Cristiano ti vogliono qua e tu non mi dici nulla! Cosa cazzo c’è, ora? Non era quello che speravamo? So che mi hai tenuto a distanza perché pensavi che la relazione a distanza ci facesse soffrire, ma se torni in squadra con me... -  
\- E tu sai bene perché ti tengo ancora a distanza, cazzo! - Gonzalo avrebbe voluto rimanere zitto, infatti l’aveva evitato, ma alla fine sbottò pur conoscendosi. Se iniziava sapeva come poteva andare a finire, non voleva. Voleva tenere chiusa quella maledetta boccaccia che si ritrovava.  
Paulo lo guardò spalancando gli occhi, non aspettandosi quella risposta.  
Ormai il campionato era alle porte ed il calciomercato era ancora in pieno atto, sarebbe finito fra qualche settimana, quelli erano gli ultimi giorni di ritiro. Paulo aveva avuto pazienza, sapendo che Gonzalo era particolare e probabilmente non sapendo cosa avrebbe fatto, aveva voluto rimanere distaccato per non illudersi, ma visto che le voci che giravano era che lui sarebbe rimasto alla Juve, perché diavolo faceva così?  
\- Invece non lo so, non lo so proprio, dannazione! Ti ho lasciato spazio pensando che volessi andartene, invece vengo a sapere che rimarrai e continui a non parlarmi, cosa diavolo hai, si può sapere? Guarda che lo so che mi ami! - Gonzalo lo fissò sconvolto per un attimo, incerto se reputarlo presuntuoso o solo troppo perspicace.  
\- Come diavolo fai a dirlo? - Chiese solamente.  
Paulo andò dritto dritto nella sedia con i suoi effetti alla ricerca del suo portafogli che trovò con dentro il suo braccialetto rosso.  
\- Per questo! - Lo sventolò vittorioso e arrabbiato insieme. Con lui ormai comunicava solo con rabbia e passione. E rotolando sulle lenzuola.  
\- L’hai visto solo ora, non potevi sapere che l’avevo tenuto! - Paulo rise ironico.  
\- Io ti conosco, so che mi ami perché un amore come il nostro non si spegne solo per qualche chilometro stupidissimo di distanza! - Paulo era molto sicuro e non avrebbe mollato, Gonzalo in effetti non sapeva più cosa dire a quel punto e strofinandosi la faccia, guardò il suo polso dove ancora c’era quel filo rosso che proveniva da un’usanza popolare in Sudamerica.  
Promessa solenne.  
Chi lo indossava aveva una promessa solenne da mantenere, non lo toglieva finchè intendeva mantenerla. Paulo l’aveva ancora addosso nonostante lui non lo tenesse più al polso, ma nel proprio portafoglio.  
Come faceva a sapere che lo amava ancora, come faceva anzi ad amarlo ancora?  
\- Il problema non è cosa farò io, ma cosa farai tu. - Disse allora Gonzalo arrendendosi. Provò a sembrare stronzo nel dirlo, ma dagli occhi lucidi di Paulo capì che non lo era abbastanza.  
\- Io?! - Fece abbassando il tono. Gonzalo sospirò e si appoggiò a debita distanza, sul balcone della finestra di quella camera d’albergo dove la squadra avrebbe pernottato qualche giorno prima di concludere definitivamente il ritiro e attendere l’inizio della Serie A.  
\- Non voglio in alcun modo che tu sia influenzato da me nella tua scelta. È la tua carriera, ci devi pensare bene, devi essere lucido e cinico. Non scegliere in base al cuore o al tuo pisello, ma scegli solo con la testa, per la tua carriera. Ne hai una gloriosa davanti, ma se farai le scelte sbagliate te la brucerai. Io la mia l’ho avuta, non ho vinto quanto avrei voluto, ma ho avuto molte soddisfazioni. Tu puoi superarmi, ma devi scegliere lucidamente per il tuo solo bene. - Finalmente aveva buttato giù la maschera e detto le cose come stavano. Paulo, smarrito e preso in contropiede, rimase un attimo inebetito a sentire.  
\- Ma cosa dici? - Mormorò... - perché la Juve non è una buona scelta? C’è Cristiano Ronaldo, è venuto Sarri, ci sono molti grandi giocatori... e ci sei anche tu... - Gonzalo sospirò strofinandosi il viso esasperato.  
\- Andiamo come fai a non arrivarci? - Disse a denti stretti.  
\- Ma cosa? - Continuò Paulo avvicinandosi a lui.  
\- Il mister mi adora, preferirà sempre me a te e a Mario. E anche Cris mi preferisce perché ha già giocato con me, lui predilige giocatori che lo conoscono o che comunque sappiano giocare secondo i suoi tempi e i suoi modi, con cui formare una combinazione in attacco... per questo l’anno scorso preferiva Mario a te, al Real preferiva Karim agli altri... un campione per essere tale ha sempre bisogno di una spalla. Io me ne sono andato da Madrid perché non volevo essere la sua spalla, ma l’avevo fatto già per diversi anni e so come funziona, so farlo. Solo che non volevo più farlo, volevo essere io la stella. Karim invece era in grado di farlo e l’ha fatto poi per molti anni. - Paulo ora capiva il suo punto di vista e improvvisamente il suo comportamento antipatico sembrava pieno di amore e altruistico. Gli vennero le lacrime agli occhi, che però tentò di trattenere mentre Gonzalo proseguiva sconfitto nell’ammettere cose che non avrebbe voluto dire per non influenzarlo. - Io adesso sono a fine carriera, diciamo, e non posso pretendere di essere la stella in qualsiasi squadra io andrò, perciò rimanere qua e fare la spalla di Cristiano è un ottimo modo di proseguire da qui in poi. Ma questo andrà sicuramente a tuo discapito e vedrai che ho ragione. - Paulo scosse la testa faticando a parlare. - Vuoi davvero continuare facendo la mia riserva? Perché se resti è questo che farai... - Gonzalo era duro ma realista, era vero ciò che diceva e lo sapeva. Ma gli faceva male l’idea di lasciarlo ora che l’aveva appena ritrovato.  
Gli si avvicinò annullando la distanza, gli prese il viso fra le mani ma Gonzalo gli prese a sua volta i polsi e gliele tolse girando la testa per fermarlo. Paulo rimase lì lo stesso.  
\- Guardami! - Esclamò piano. - Guardami! - Implorò.  
Gonzalo, con timore, lo guardò. Erano vicini, uno davanti all’altro. Si sentivano i respiri sulla pelle, le guance di Paulo erano rigate da due calde lacrime grosse.  
\- È tanto brutto scegliere di essere persona, prima che calciatore? - Gonzalo, colpito da quella risposta, sorrise in modo strano.  
\- Dio, sei così argentino! - Era una cosa che gli diceva ogni volta che faceva qualcosa di tipico per un argentino. Cose come scelte di cuore e di pancia, come ora. Paulo lo prese per un fare pace e cercò di baciarlo, ma Gonzalo ritirò all’ultimo la bocca.  
\- Sono ancora convinto che sbagli a rimanere e che devi pensare ad essere calciatore ora. Hai sempre tempo per fare l’innamorato. - Paulo voleva dargli una testata, ora, e smise di piangere e implorarlo, strinse i pugni, lui ancora gli teneva i polsi e non glieli lasciò.  
\- Sei proprio un idiota, che ne sai tu di cosa è meglio per me, di cosa voglio? Fra dieci anni ti sarai dimenticato di me, la nostra storia è qua ed ora e ti ho dimostrato che ci amiamo davvero, è adesso che va vissuta, chissà cosa succederà domani! Tu dici di pensare alla carriera, magari me ne vado e davvero ti dimentichi di me... pensi che non lo rimpiangerò per sempre di aver rinunciato a te oggi, oggi che avevo questa grandissima occasione di stare ancora un poco con te? Magari sarà solo questa stagione o solo qualche mese, ma credi che non ne valga comunque la pena? - Paulo era come le cascate del Niagara.  
Gonzalo però era più una roccia inamovibile, testardo e convinto di dover fare questo per lui. Lo spinse il necessario per uscire da lì e lasciarlo. Serio e deciso, ribadì.  
\- Devi scegliere da calciatore, ora e subito. Non perdere nemmeno un secondo. Io ho sempre scelto pensando alla mia carriera e non mi pento di nulla, anche se ho lasciato indietro persone meravigliose che ho amato e mi hanno amato. Un giorno tutto questo finirà e potrò pensare all’amore, adesso non è quel momento. Te l’avevo detto e non ho cambiato idea. Siamo calciatori, Paulo. - Paulo non era d’accordo, non dopo la sofferenza patita durante quell’anno così tanto distanti. Voleva solo poter vivere qualche tempo di nuovo con lui, voleva solo stare bene dentro di sé, essere felice, sentirsi completo.  
Come si poteva amare al punto da mettere una persona davanti a tutto?  
\- Non sono d’accordo con te, ognuno vive secondo le sue priorità. Le mie sono altre e solo io so di cosa ho davvero bisogno. Non tu, non il mister, nessuno. Solo io. - Con questo andò alla porta e puntandolo col dito, disse serio e minaccioso. - Vedrai che avrò ciò che voglio davvero! Lo sai che alla fine l’ottengo. -  
E Gonzalo lo sapeva, ma ugualmente sospirò solo quando rimase in camera.  
Sperava con tutto sé stesso che rimanesse lì, ma non poteva essere egoista e convincerlo. Doveva essere una sua libera scelta. Sapeva che per la sua carriera fermarsi ora alla Juve sarebbe stato un grave errore, ma quanta gioia potevano avere ancora come coppia, se si fosse fermato?  
“Dovrà essere una sua libera scelta. Non mia.” Sebbene lui avesse rifiutato diverse proposte per poter rimanere lì.  
  
  
Gonzalo era attaccato al telefono, nel sito del calciomercato per vedere la notizia che sapeva sarebbe per forza dovuta arrivare entro la fine ufficiale del mercato.  
Si chiudeva alla mezzanotte del 2 settembre, era sicuro che Paulo se ne sarebbe andato.  
Non si parlavano da quel giorno, più per sua volontà che di Paulo, ma dopo le partite dove era stato riserva come gli aveva annunciato, era certo al cento percento che se ne sarebbe andato. Invece allo scoccare della mezzanotte, si scontrò con la shoccante verità che non aveva firmato per nessun altro club.  
Gonzalo si raddrizzò a sedere sul divano, aveva tenuto la sua vecchia casa non sapendo dove sarebbe andato dopo il prestito, così alla fine gli era andata bene di poter tornare lì. C’erano dei bei ricordi, dopotutto.  
Mezzanotte passata da due minuti. Gonzalo aggiornò la pagina che scriveva le novità del calciomercato minuto per minuto. C’erano una serie di acquisti insulsi, poi il colpo di scena di Icardi al PSG e poi basta. Niente di grosso.  
Gonzalo piegò le labbra verso il basso.  
\- Possibile? - Chiese a sé stesso alzandosi dal divano istintivamente, senza sapere come prendere la cosa, senza sapere cosa fare, sentendo solo un enorme pugno allo stomaco espandersi tipo un buco nero che lo divorava da dentro.  
Iniziò a sentirsi estraneo a sé stesso, fino a che realizzò che si stava preparando per uscire. Quando si ritrovò con le chiavi dell’auto in mano, si chiese dove diavolo stesse andando, ma lo sapeva.  
La testa era leggera, gli sembrava di essersi ubriacato, ma era totalmente sobrio.  
Quando arrivò a casa di Paulo, non sapeva nemmeno se fosse ancora lì. C’era la pausa della nazionale e lui era stato convocato. Gonzalo no.  
Arrivò davanti al suo cancello e suonò con l’ansia che non fosse lì, che se ne fosse già andato o che non fosse solo. Poteva essere con la sua finta ragazza. Se era finta perché passare del tempo con lei in privato?  
Quando devi fare le ferie è un conto, sai che ti riprendono e tutti si aspettano che tu vada con lei, però il tuo tempo libero, quello normale cioè, potevi passarlo con chi volevi.  
Gonzalo pensò a tutte queste cose nel breve tempo che intercorse fra il proprio suono e la voce metallica di Paulo proveniente dal citofono.  
\- Sì? - Riconobbe la sua vocina assonnata, probabilmente sarebbe partito il giorno dopo di buon mattino e quindi stava dormendo. Gonzalo soppesò l’idea di non fare nulla, si morse la bocca. - Chi cazzo è?! - Chiese impaziente Paulo.  
\- Sono io. - Disse infine Gonzalo in spagnolo.  
Silenzio.  
Il cancello si aprì automaticamente per farlo passare con l’auto, lui entrò superando il vialetto d’ingresso davanti casa sua, parcheggiò in uno spiazzo e scese. Raggiunta la porta, questa si aprì. Vi sbucò Paulo con un’espressione cupa e tesa, il broncio come se fosse pronto a lottare ancora.  
Gonzalo si fermò prima di avanzare, esitando nel portico antestante l’ingresso, da dentro la luce li illuminava in modo indiretto, Paulo non aveva acceso quella esterna e non lo fece.  
I due si guardarono seri, senza respirare per un lungo istante, poi Gonzalo, lentamente, disse:  
\- Quindi rimani. - Disse senza saper quale emozione esprimere. Sapeva solo che si sentiva pieno di qualcosa, gli sembrava di essere in procinto di esplodere. Paulo annuì. - Hai deciso proprio. - Paulo fece ancora di sì col capo. - Te ne pentirai, vedrai. E mi odierai. - A quello Paulo indispettito rispose:  
\- Se è per quello ti odio già! - A quello, Gonzalo si aprì in un sorriso e finalmente libero, perché ormai la decisione era presa e non sarebbe cambiata, gli prese il viso fra le mani e con un trasporto tipico suo, lo baciò di slancio togliendogli il respiro.  
Ormai il travaglio era finito e dannazione, non era mai stato più felice di così. Proprio mai.  
Appena le labbra si sigillarono insieme, ad entrambi sembrò di tornare a respirare dopo un tempo infinito di apnea. Paulo gli saltò subito addosso circondandolo con braccia e gambe, come un tenero koala pieno di fuoco e passione, con la stessa Gonzalo lo tenne a sé abbracciandolo. Entrò con lui addosso e chiuse la porta con il corpo, appoggiandosi addosso per non cadere, ma le bocche non si separarono più.  
Mentre le lingue lottavano per la supremazia, intrecciandosi in un’unica cosa, le menti correvano ai litigi di quel lungo anno difficile.  
Vedendo che Milano era troppo vicina e che lui veniva quasi ogni giorno come se non fosse cambiato nulla, aveva fatto di tutto per andarsene in Inghilterra. Non che lì poi avesse fatto meglio, si era spento appena se ne era andato. Non era davvero a fine carriera, aveva trentun anni, ok, ma il suo problema era che non riusciva a tenersi bene come un Cristiano che a trentaquattro sembrava averne dieci di meno.  
Ognuno era fatto a modo suo, ma Gonzalo sapeva che in realtà si era lasciato andare, quando aveva lasciato Paulo. L’aveva fatto pensando alla carriera, arrivato Cristiano alla Juve, non aveva voluto essere ancora la sua spalla, ma non aveva calcolato che separarsi da Paulo non sarebbe stato come separarsi da Dries e da tutti gli altri.  
Paulo non se ne era mai andato, Gonzalo non era mai riuscito a voltare cinicamente pagina, non era mai riuscito a buttarsi su una nuova fiamma per distrarsi, come aveva sempre fatto.  
Paulo saltò giù senza staccarsi dalla sua bocca, respiravano entrambi con affanno ed iniziarono a togliersi a vicenda i vestiti. Si alzarono le maglie e se le tolsero staccandosi brevemente, appena furono a torso nudo tornarono a baciarsi, Paulo lo tirò verso il salotto prendendolo per l’elastico dei pantaloni che abbassò chinandosi in ginocchio davanti a lui. Gonzalo si trovò così improvvisamente senza la sua bocca nella propria, ma la sentì ben presto in una zona migliore.  
La sorpresa lasciò il posto all’eccitazione quando sentì la sua lingua sul suo inguine. Lasciò subito andare un sospiro che divenne gemito quando Paulo lo avvolse succhiando con maggior impeto. L’eccitazione salì nella sua bocca mentre lo divorava, decisamente un bel modo per fare definitivamente pace.  
Mentre il calore si espandeva insieme ai brividi che lo ricoprivano, Gonzalo pensò che la resa era una cosa meravigliosa.  
Aveva sempre detestato perdere, ma ora, la sconfitta nella lotta con Paulo, era dolcissima, la cosa migliore che gli potesse capitare.  
Sentendosi vicino all’orgasmo, lo tirò su bruscamente, lo spinse sul divano e lo stese tirandogli su le gambe, gli prese i pantaloni e glieli tolse insieme ai boxer. Una volta nudo, si sistemò sopra. Paulo l’accolse aprendo le gambe, lui si mise in mezzo trovando caldo il suo posto preferito. Caldo ed eccitante.  
Quando Gonzalo lo ricoprì col suo corpo possente, Paulo iniziò ad andare in estasi. Non era ancora entrato, ma già si sentì trasportato in un altro mondo.  
In quell’anno avevano fatto sesso. Sesso di rabbia, fra un litigio e l’altro, mentre Gonzalo scappava e lo rifiutava senza riuscirci davvero.  
Era stato l’anno più brutto della sua vita e lo dimostrava il proprio rendimento a calcio, non era mai andato così male, mai. Eppure aveva giocato con il migliore del mondo.  
Molti pensavano che era colpa sua, che non era riuscito ad esprimersi perché erano entrambi due protagonisti quando giocavano, ma lui non si sentiva di dare la colpa a Cristiano, perché lui era benissimo in grado di giocare con i compagni, era uno che segnava tanto ma che anche faceva molti assist. Lui voleva imparare da Cristiano, ma in ogni caso di palle goal, di situazioni a suo favore ne aveva avute molte, così come di occasioni. Però non aveva mai reso come le altre volte. Non ci era riuscito.  
Aveva pensato a Gonzalo quasi ininterrottamente e anche quando non ci aveva pensato, una parte di sé era spenta, era persa. Non era più stato sé stesso dal momento in cui Gonzalo l’aveva lasciato.  
Si era sentito vuoto, morto addirittura. Aveva lottato in tutti i modi, non si era mai arreso, in qualche modo aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe tornato tutto a posto, che l’avrebbe spuntata, che ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
Al momento di decidere se scegliere per la propria carriera o col cuore, aveva ricordato come si era sentito lontano da Gonzalo.  
Forse non era forte come sembrava, forse faceva di tutto per esserlo, ma in realtà non lo era davvero.  
La bocca di Gonzalo scivolò sulla sua pelle, divorandolo come se fosse fuoco rovente, dove passava avvampava diventando ferro liquido. Gonzalo leccava, baciava e mordicchiava affamato, come volesse divorarlo e lui non vedeva l’ora che lo facesse sul serio. Voleva sentirlo dentro, ne aveva bisogno. Avevano fatto sesso altre volte, ma mai da coppia, mai dopo essere tornati davvero insieme.  
Raggiunta l’erezione la fece sua voracemente, con fretta, mentre la voglia diventava incontenibile e sapeva di non resistere più.  
Passò subito alla parte più sotto, sollevandogli le gambe si immerse con la lingua e le dita nella sua apertura innescando un piacere diverso, che gli era mancato. Mentre poi con le dita entrava ed usciva, la bocca tornò sulla sua erezione dura. Quel doppio piacere fu per Paulo deleterio. Si trovò a tirare a sé la sua testa mentre si teneva una delle ginocchia contro il petto, i gemiti sempre più forti.  
Ora era lì perché era il suo compagno, di nuovo.  
Ora era lì perché si era arreso al loro amore.  
\- Ti prego, vieni che non ce la faccio più... - Ansimò Paulo. Gonzalo non se lo fece ripetere e alzandosi gli si stese di nuovo addosso, si appoggiò le gambe sulle spalle e dopo un istante gli scivolò dentro con un colpo forte e secco. Il mondo subito svanì.  
Quello era il suo Gonzalo, forte, irruente, indelicato. Caldo, focoso, passionale.  
Era il suo vulcano che erano più le cazzate che faceva piuttosto che le cose giuste, ma nonostante questo sapeva farsi volere così bene.  
Il suo Gonzalo non passava mai inosservato, non lo dimenticavi. Non potevi.  
Iniziò a muoversi dopo essergli entrato, lo fece subito con movimenti decisi, entrando ed uscendo e ad ogni colpo era sempre più fluido, più facile e lui sempre più veloce e forte, il ritmo sempre più intenso mentre con il bacino spingeva ed i muscoli guizzavano sulla sua schiena e sulle sue cosce, i glutei si stringevano ed il suo membro duro ed eccitato andava sempre più in profondità con una follia crescente che si espandeva insieme ai brividi.  
Il mondo venne inghiottito da un buco nero creato da loro, dai loro corpi uniti, dai loro orgasmi che arrivarono in sequenza, inondando i loro corpi bollenti e sudati, mentre le bocche si respiravano una sull’altra e si chiamavano ammettendolo.  
\- Ti amo, Paulo. - Quando lo sentì dire, Paulo strinse forte gli occhi lasciando uscire le lacrime calde.  
Gli erano mancate da matti quelle magiche parole, parole che non avrebbe mai dato per scontato, che le avrebbe sempre trovate preziose e meravigliose.  
Il mondo svanì lento, dolcemente, con lui che si abbandonava sfinito, ansimante, sconvolto. Con le sue braccia che lo avvolgevano e la sua bocca che lo baciava sulla fronte sudata.  
\- Ti amo anche io Gonzalo. - E da lì, finalmente, si poteva ricominciare.


End file.
